


let me hear you say (i do)

by orphan_account



Series: an ode [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Jokes, Comedy, Fluff, Just A Silly Highschool Fic, M/M, marriage booths, rushed sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22712281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Seungkwan faces the greatest dilemma of all time. A profit-decreasing and booth-failing dilemma. He might or might not involve the school founder's eldest son's son's only son, and the student council president to solve it. (or minwon getting spontaneously married in marriage booth)
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Series: an ode [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634134
Comments: 27
Kudos: 110





	1. do i?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to commemorate valentine's day and carat day for best people out there, here's a fic for all of u guys 🥰

"I hate this life! We gays never win!" A familiar, overly-livid voice sweeps Wonwoo's faintly hazy state away. He's one second away from fully committing mass slumber, floating to dreamland before someone breaks it for him. He looks over to Boo Seungkwan, his long-time close friend with a body mass composed of adorable, petty rage, the source of the noise himself.

Beside him, Soonyoung quickly huddled in the expanse of whatever personal space they had seconds ago. The void vanishes as soon as he looked over to Seungkwan's phone, the younger ticked the page where an e-mail displays on screen along a neatly-plastered template message. "What the fuck, Kwan? No same-sex marriage. Are they serious?!"

Seungkwan shrugged. "Of course they are serious... Seriously brainless. I can't believe they had the nerve to do us gays like this. This is _gayphobic._ "

"I think there's another right word for that, Seungkwan."

"Whatever, Jeonghan. I still hate it."

"Not to be a money man but I think our profit would decline so much if they remove the same-sex option." Hoshi said dejectedly, his whole face crestfallen as he sighed into Seungkwan's shoulder. Seungkwan would have shoved his face away if not for the fact that he's also peppery himself.

"Well, duh? As Sigmund Freud once said, _'Gays bring it all but gays have it none.'.._ I don't think I can continue handling this booth. I poured my heart on this, but now us, the ones who poured all the sweats, and blood and souls, can't even get married happily?" Seungkwan dramatically looked for Soonyoung's embrace and the latter gave it generously.

Jeonghan nodded in sympathy with them.

"We're smart, creative, sexy, funny, extravagant, prodigal, exquisite, vivacious, ravishing, bewitching, magnanimous, pulchritudinous... What else? _Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious..._ Yet we can't even get married. You guys..."

( "Shut the fuck up, Jeon. You're more likeable when you don't say _words_." Soonyoung said with feigned distaste but Wonwoo pretends to never hear it. )

The whole school council, actually the _not-sluggish_ and _only concerned ones_ , ought to put their personal schedules aside to hold a conference for a booth they're handling for the school fair. Seungkwan, their pubilc relations official, already went through such lengths to make arrangements for their booth. From manhandling the jail booth to fight for the great booth spot, having trips from DIY shops and walmart to buy supplies, and risking his choir schedules to make the booth his very first priority.

Jeonghan, their respected vice president, was no better in terms of exhaustion. Our resident idle boy actually just prefers to deal with things away from the frontlines, suffs like compromising with their ugly principal and auditing expenses.

He doesn't like to move as much as Seungkwan so he just exhausts his brain cells to do the work. Wonwoo can clearly see that the older's business-oriented mind, as well as his suppressed romantic side was well-aroused by their hype for their booth, no matter how much he liked to act passive about it.

Soonyoung, on the other hand, is in charge with picking technical stuffs like their booth's lighting and sound system. Not to mention, he also make the rings himself. The ones at the shop are actually ridiculously price-y and small; only fit for a child's play. "The quality of a leader is reflected in the standards they set for themselves," as Seungkwan liked to dramatically quote from one of McDonald's wallpapers he saw one time; they can't have their quality dwindle that bad, so they opt to make things themselves.

Soonyoung actually does good job doing his thing (which is pretty wack because this whole marriage booth might just tolerate Soonyoung's indecisive ass to shift major that fast). 

That leaves the man himself, Jeon Wonwoo, the student council president, who moves as if he's just in here to witness Soonyoung and Seungkwan's antics, absorb it for minutes, make a joke about it for four solid hours, and lament about the impeding doom as an after-effects from the famous butterfly effect theory he's clearly an advocate of. Rinse, repeat.

He, who couldn't care less.

It's not that he's a usually lazy president on a normal basis. He's supposedly the type to give speech at their graduation rites, and his achievements as the leader of their council is commendable, like a fresh breather of innocent koi fish among the sea of corrupt crocodile past presidents.

He's really something else, and most respects him so much-as much as he adores them. Jeon Wonwoo built himself of high prestige and meritorious actions, no matter how some would try to disprove him for whatever basis.

The whole student body learned to fall in love with his austere, yet tender image since he assumed the position two years ago.

Which leaves them to _this_ state.

The booth's just so tiring, so flashy and so... intimate for his romance-loathing, interaction-anti, dark soul. _"Romance is just an intagible agenda that makes us spend fortune for materialistic pursuits in hopes of inflating our ego. It's injected into system by capitalistic movement!"_ Jeonghan says over the phone one time, and he actually abides with him from then on. So this thing... it's just so... not his type, he just lets Seungkwan and the others do the significant job... So yes, at this point he's only in here for the laughs.

But. No matter how lightly Jeon is taking this, the truth is he's also slightly concerned.

Okay, not only slightly. 

But somewhat, very concerned

They're out to kill this time! It's mostly their final year in school and if this booth goes well, they'll probably graduate with a bang, and perhaps for him, _his eminent goal_ is to leave legacy for Seungkwan et al. Go out there, break a leg, win the biggest trophy, earn money, eat the rich...

But the school administration just had to make a dick move, hadn't they?

_  
"Soonyoung still hadn't fetch the balloons at the guards! It sometimes blows my mind how incompetent he can be-"_

_"Chan, stop playing 50 shades of grey sound track. We're marriage booth, not honeymoon booth for fuck's-"_

_"No, making out is not allowed! They said it's indicent, and my very much single ass agrees. Allow them to have a quick peck, that much we can cover."  
_

Jeonghan was past his boiling point, and Seungkwan was also having none of itㅡall the accumulated Earth's bullshit.

Both of them are frantically screaming at the culprits' side while decorating the booth on their own. It's really hectic, and Wonwoo can only say much as the president who sits stagnant by the reception table, quietly judging his comrades and waiting for the clock to tick 10:00am so he can abuse his fingers to mark stubs and exhaust what's little left on his low-cost socializing skills by dealing with their costumers.

He's awfully dreading it.

"All set, you guys. Come here, come here- _Chan! Tone down the volume please, and please change it to Beautiful in White Orchesta Version_ -Yeah, here it goes. Listen well." Seungkwan called their attention.

All the staffs of their booth quickly stopped what they are doing, including Wonwoo, to heed Seungkwan's commands. "Where do I get that music? There's nothing like that on spotify."

"Oh you insolent child, go stream it over youtube."

"B-but my phone's battery!"

"Hush it. Listen to me once." Jeonghan seethes through his gritted teeth. Chan, the obedient freshman, just bowed his head in submission. No one wins over Jeonghan anyway.

Now, it's quite overwhelming that they have that much staff, but most of it are Jeonghan and Seungkwan's classmates anyway, who rather have comfortable seats at the booth's accomodation, than cramp in the hallways mourning for the loss of the safe haven that their air-conditioned rooms offer.

So Seungcheol and Jisoo helps them with blowing and decoring balloons. Jihoon and Chan both handle the sound booth along Soonyoung. Junhui, along with Seokmin (two of which are Seungkwan's classmates but also their close friend), volunteers themselves to be the fixed crown reactors, truely an exceptional job. Minghao is clutching a Nikon camera in his hands, while Hansol (also a friend of Seungkwan) stares at them while the whole thing unfolds measily, probably the only sane one in the room, probably not.

"I said stop fucking talking over me!" Seungkwan hollered over, stopping the bicker bubbling from Jeonghan and Chan, with Jisoo smoothly sliding in. Wonwoo stares at him fondly. The stare that says, _Yes, that's my successor someday, yup, yup!_ Totally whipped for the younger guys.

"As I was saying, the roles are distributed and all of you should know what to do by now... Seungcheol is the priest... Mingyu will probably go here later, but I guess he should be in time to replace Seungcheol when the afternoon comes.

"So here's the flow. First is, Seungcheol, you get the script right?" He recieves a nod. "You.. will just bullshit the way through saying the first part of made-up ceremony. _Then_ they'll stand up to give rings to each other, not without us tying them together in this red ribbon, for some 'romatic effect' of course. _Then_ you have to say benediction, _then_ they take pictures, _then_ they're free! That's just it. Easy as pie, right?!

Lastly... One wrong move I'm gonna k-word!!" All of them half-mindedly nodded to Seungkwan's instruction (because: they have no choice anyway), before he lets them go back to continue their businesses.

Seconds later, their wedding bell rings.

ミ☆ 


**_Student Leader's Marriage booth is now officially open!✫⌒*･ﾟ_ **

"Uhm, hi! Can I make a reservation for my friend?" A merry voice greets Wonwoo, much to the disdain of his dark soul. His gaze went to the girl at his front, full rows of teeth showing through her open smile. Her friend beside her slaps her arm profusely, probably asking her to stop.

Wonwoo wishes she doesn't

else they'll lose their first customer ever.

Because life is a monopoly. 

"This one. Park Jihyo from 12-B and the groom would be Kang Daniel from 11-A." With index finger prodding to the shaking head beside her, she continued despite the incessant protest.

"Uhm, sure. That's five tickets in total... Seungkwan, we have a costumer!" Wonwoo says through his nose, hating how high-pitched and extremely fabricated his tone sounded. However, he's still a highschooler completely controlled by money and profit so by nature, he complies through Seungkwan's intricately series of self-written staff rules. He can make it through this, at least he hopes so. So he offers them a sheepish smile for good measure.

Like a magic, their little booth strarted to mobilize for their first customer ever.

Seungkwan first made Junhui fetch the Daniel guy, of course not letting him go with some briefing and swollen arm from a light pinch. Wonwoo started to find rings that would fit Jihyo's ring finger, while she was carelessly locked by the cute girl from escaping, who they later found out was named Sana.

Then they put a white veil atop her heard, before finishing it with a flower crown of white roses. She looks good, to say the least. Daniel probably arrived some time later, judging from the rustling beside Wonwoo where some free-sized blazers were kept.

Yes, they're this extra. Truely... "the quality of a leader is reflected in the standards they set for themselves"... as Seungkwan liked to quote. 

Jihoon started playing a tooth-rotting background music, catching the whole student body around them by surprise because of the sudden spike in music volume. A crowd quickly gathered around them like how moths were to a flame as the rites are about to start.

Jihyo walked down their makeshift, placid carpet slowly, her right hand is tightly wrapped around Minghao's mother's boquet of old and mismatched plastic roses, while her left hand is preoccupied shielding her face to save some dignity left in her. The altar is roughly three steps away, five if you do it very slowly, so Jihyo reached the spot beside Daniel in no time.

Seungcheol breezily said his first ments, and after that Daniel and Jihyo exchanged some awkward vows and rings. How awkward might it went, the whole crowd around them was still caught captivated in a spell that comes by first-hand experience of what looks like a real version of chick flick film. Most were making high-pitched noises and teasing remarks. Oh, _young love_. 

They soon learned that Jihyo is a really famous cheerleader in their campus, while Daniel is a basketball captain in the making, so they managed to garner a crowd around them this much. Even their friends at the very side are howling and whistling, so it adds up to the burning atmosphere.

_It sometimes fazes Wonwoo how bare minumum highschoolers can get._

It's probably either the lights, the festive mood being countdown days away from valentines, Seungcheol's on-point cosplaying and costume, the creative, almost real wedding-like set-up that Soonyoung and Minghao managed to conjure with the tight budget, and some fancy, borrowed-stealed, long stashes of fabric from Wen's catering services, or the overwhelming crowd that what makes it somewhat magical to most of them. To Wonwoo, it sure did its magic.

His cold facade broke into a small smile when Daniel patted Jihyo's hair gently, right after Minghao took photo of them in the center aisle. At least he knew it's magical, it's probably cheap and childish for most, but for him, it's magical because his friends made it possible to people, and a little romance unfolding beyond his eyes makes a short breather.

Sometime along the day, Wonwoo's hands starts numbing after writing the staple name of their clients in a paper stub and their makeshift certificate. It also doesn't help that he had to converse with them, five sentences at most, before Seungkwan handles him for himself. He's getting tired and slightly lethargic, so he makes a call for Soonyoung to aid his side.

"What'cha think Wonwoo?" Soonyoung, the man himself, placed his chin to Wonwoo's shoulder, trying to read the piece of paper where Wonwoo's supposed to write the soon-to-be wedded names.

Wonwoo passed it over Soonyoung, before stretching his fingers and making a pout. "My hand is going numb and my voice might be hoarse, that's what I think. _Save me from this mysery_ , I'll promse to assist you over."

"Oohh! I'm gonna be in this table! I like it! Here, give me that pen!" Soonyoung said, delightfully. Before he goes over how their tenth couple are supposedly exes, according to Seungkwan who dresses the girl while making a swift chitchat.

His friends might gain a Pulitzer award for gossiping at the end of it all, Wonwoo grimaced at the thoughts. As if Minghao's and Jeonghan's sassy teas weren't ludicrous enough, this booth adds up as their efficient vessel. 

It was past their lunch break when Mingyu came, then for the afternoon session, he starts substituting Seungcheol. The older was very much glad to just watch at the sidelines as his throat probably feels like sandpaper at this point.

Wonwoo thinks he does good job going over the speeches and directing the clients, even some witnesses are swooning over him and taking videos of him instead of the wedding at front.

Who could blame them, though? It's Mingyu, the great almighty, almost royalty Mingyu who's known for having many talents and even more abundant poise and wits. He's Mingyu, and anyone would be jealous with how he stares at the their clients with honey-almond eyes and billion-dollar smiles.

He looks slightly silly with the priest costume being a little too short, as compared to the right fit with Seungcheol but when Mingyu tapped his shoulder and pointed at himself, asking Wonwoo if he looked alright, Wonwoo can only respond "you look good" weakly, with a foreign look of flustered cheeks, before shying back to his inanimate papers and cheap certificates.

Their booth start selling like hotcakes on the first day. Every couple, another kind of crowd would gather to hype the event. It feels overwhelming, but at the same time their chest drums with excitement and pride with how well they organizes their booth.

However, there seemed to be some decrease in their sales. The hype and freshness of their booth died down gradually, and the student body were probably growing tired to witness twenty weddings in a row. The sales dwindled to half on the third day, drastically low compared to how it initially started.

It's their fourth day today, and couples stopped frequently coming after the fifth one.

And so the atmosphere starts to get a little bit sour

"I told you, it's really a lost to not hold same-sex marriage." Soonyoung started. "Profits aside, it's Taemindamn 21st century now for Taemin's sake. Have the admin ever hear of gay rights? Gay rights, people! If normal couples can get married, why can't we?!"

Not at how Soonyoung replaces god with taemin, Wonwoo thinks his best friend is going nuts. But it's Soonyoung anyway, and by any chance possible, his middle name could be Nuts. 

"I have a fucking plan." Seungkwan lowly starts after he announced that they have held a total of 8 weddings this day. Wonwoo especially started to get curious, "and that is?"

Three pairs of eyes bore over his head, and he starts lowly. "Tomorrow, we will fucking hold a homosexual wedding. Right in front of the judges eyes, which is also the admin anyway. I don't care, I'll make it happen."

"Think we should probably replace that pretentious cross at the altar with a pride flag." Jeonghan chirped in.

"It's useless if the relics not Sunmi anyway, our Lord and saviour."

It's officially Soonyoung and Seungkwan going nuts.

"I feel so nervous?" Wonwoo voiced his thoughts while holding his chest. "What kind of crack are you guys on?"

"It's an organic type, my dear one." 

"Jeonghan, you forgot to say the word 'weed'." 

"I can't believe you guys!" Seungkwan starts accusingly, "let's not joke about this anymore, I'm just a sophomore tangled within you sleazy seniors. This is an abuse of my purity, the office would know. This is extortion!" Seungkwan said, and Wonwoo did not utter any word to refute as to wait for him to resume the only relevant topic they had seconds before their conversation goes south;

"Oh dear, president. Worry not! My plan is as foolproof as it is. You'll never go astray with this one." Seungkwan winked and smiled knowingly, exclusively for Wonwoo's eyes.

It effectively sent shiver down his spine and his guts started vibrating an extra meter of terror per second. 

"Mingyu's one of the grooms anyway."

Now, he does get a whole mountain of a bad feeling with this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's unbeta-ed and i write mostly with my brain half-fried alway... !  
> ; u guys know what'll happen next, right? ;) stay tuned <3


	2. i do!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If we plan to shake the whole school administration so badly, we have to go through such lengths. Unless you guys have something better in mind?" He shrugged before bringing up his camera to eye level, suddenly it been more interesting than the chaotic mess. 
> 
> To say the least, some points were made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heads up! please do not take this fic seriously... sjdjbdjdixkxkx ><

  
It's almost unbelievable if one would stumble upon their clique this quiet. Somewhere between plotting to overthrow the school or sharing Seungcheol's butter biscuits, five boys find themselves keenly focused on Seungkwan's words, an important agenda at hand. 

"What I'm saying is, Mingyu should be married to either Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Seokmin or Hansol, I can pitch my life on this." Soonyoung animatedly proposed, "I put my faith on flames." 

and thus the bidding for Mingyu's husband finally began

"And in what basis do you take that from? I mean, whatever it is, I'm gonna pull back. There's no way I'll get married to Mingyu! Also, everyone knows we're best bros man! So, it's hardly believable. Also, I can not just break our bro code like that. Also, I think we'll just slap the hell out of each other. So, this would make it less believe when the admin comes. Also, Mingyu's not my type. So, no! No way!" Seokmin replied in an earnest objecting way, matching Soonyoung's energy when the latter first presented his idea with speedy and disoriented rebuttal.

"What the fuck, I literally tried four online flames simulator to get names out and this is what I get? At least, give me credits for the efforts!" 

"I give you credits, and that credits would say 'your labors are fruitless' because Soonyoung, it wouldn't work... I'll bet our booth's 480 tickets that Hansol would never step a damn foot near the carpets." Seungkwan snickered, "It's hoax, Soonyoung." Dragging the ' _oa_ ' part while he's at it. 

Soonyoung jutted his bottom lips to sulk. No one ever appreciates him in this house. 

"Jeonghan and Mingyu would make a great couple, though. Chemistry." Proposes by Seokmin, everyone looked at him as if he'd achieved to recite all the numbers succeeding 3.14 in Pi. 

"Hold up... How are you so smart this early, Seoks?" 

"Gee, thanks. My brain capacity fades in by afternoon." 

  
"Minghao!" Seungkwan summons Mingyu's crowned best friend (after that one time when Seokmin accidentally broke Mingyu's phone charger) for a piece of mind. "Who do you think should be Mingyu's groom later?" 

Minghao quirked his left brow, as if to think. "Oh, we're rebels now. That's pretty rad." Seungkwan rolled his eyes at him, urging him to answer more relevantly. "It's easily Wonwoo." 

" _Why_?" 

"Let me disassociate if we push through this." 

"...all hell break loose."

"Minghao that's a dumb one. Wonwoo's never letting us live." 

Soonyoung, the only one who thinks that the whole idea is feasible, speaks up. " _Wait, let's hear him out_." His Wonwoo senses are telling him to do so. 

Minghao might actually be fearless by instigating this idea, but a boy can only _lose everything once_ when someone in their school broadcasting team, relayed and published rumour about him being a single dad before. So by Wonwoo's rage or not, Minghao have nothing more to lose in this crazy campus and he had grown fearless. 

"Wonwoo's the student council president, and by logic, he's the most trusted person for the school administration's eyes besides the school staffs. He's the apple of their eye, the most favored one of all.

If we plan to shake the whole school administration so badly, we have to go through such lengths. Unless you guys have something better in mind?" He shrugged before bringing up his camera to eye level, suddenly it been more interesting than the chaotic mess. 

Seokmin's idea a while ago seems to be just the tip of the iceberg if all their brains were tasked to work together, its seems. It takes some moments for them to grasp what Minghao has said, before they collectively nodded to now-proclaimed-God Minghao's inspirational speech. 

To say the least, some points were made. 

(Hell, Minghao's lips are tightly sealed with a sly smile for the rest of the morning.)

  
Everyone knows that Mingyu is as straight as a noodle, the uncooked one, hard and curvy. However, their whole squad have probaby gone berserk while suggesting to make him as a sacrificial lamb, right in front of his father just to piss certain boomers off. 

But when his Minghao(pronounced as: the only friend who have rights) made a heads up that he's getting married through text, Mingyu only responded: _'wow thats rad!!!!!_

_so do i prepare to tailor my own suits???_

_and make reservs to hotel for three days???_

_in case my_

_own clan doesnt accept me home??_ ' (That's right, consent is a must, and yes, Mingyu Kim texts in annoying clauses breaks, and he's totally in for this. 

  
Wonwoo though? not so much... )

  
2 in the afternoon rolls by without much fuss. 

The oblivious Wonwoo now handles the sound system, more often than not getting scolded by Jihoon because he usually messes the timing with his butter fingers. He fixed his posture, as Jeonghan starts announcing that they have to clean the booth again because the judges would have to judge the best booth now. 

Seungkwan can only do much right now because of grave agitation that he feels after the head of the jail booth allegedly posted a meme shading their marrigae booth, "As if they can win with their rip-off posters and not sanitary room, they're getting ahead of their stinky asses." Looks like he still hadn't recovered from his fuming phase. 

Mingyu left his and Seungcheol's not-washed-for-four-days alb neatly folded into one corner while he starts collecting some balloons that deflated for disposal. 

Wonwoo helps by realigning the lights with some vigor after he noticed that he's the only one who don't move much. 

"They're near! Seungkwan, ready your speech." 

"Yeah, I know that I have to joke that we fetched priest Seungcheol straight from Rome. _Why does it have to be a church wedding? Beats me to it_. And then I have to offer them a demonstration sweetly... I get it, now leave me to grieve alone Jisoo." 

Wonwoo tried cheering him a "you can do it, kwannie!" before he settled back to the sound booth.

Heavy, approaching footsteps stood stark difference against the sweet melody in form of piano keys. Wonwoo feels as if his head was caught in a overrun as he starts getting antsy for Seungkwan's mild presentation.

A hand tugged his arms gently, prying him from the murderous comfort of Jihoon's left arms as a clinging zone. Jeonghan looks impatient while waiting for him to do something as he looks over. 

"What?" was all Wonwoo could say in mild confusion. 

"Has anyone notified you that you're getting married for demonstration purposes?" 

"No?" Wonwoo tilted his head. 

_"Oh shit"_ Jihoon tries quietly curse in his side. He turns to eye them both. 

"Okay, great! Now, someone had! Get up, Won. The whole board awaits." Jeonghan smiled gingerly at him, he thought it's not fake marriage but deathbed that awaits. 

"B-but I don't consent to this one?" 

"You don't have a choice, might I remind you that you also co-manage this booth?" Jeonghan said pointedly. 

"And so does 12 other person!" Wonwoo huffed out. 

"Yes, but you don't see Mingyu bitching about this? Do you? Now get up!" 

His mind is totally frazzled as it all started clicking. Wonwoo's the one they chose as sacrificial lamb to have fake marriage with Mingyu. 

"Hey, hey. Hold up." Wonwoo said as Jeonghan starts picking the next to smallest suit in tow. "In front of the School Administration, are you serious? Both of mine and Mingyu's merits are at stake here, Jeonghan. Thet might even cancel the recommendations to my prospective colleges." Wonwoo shivered at his own words. 

Jeonghan tried to coax him out of it. "Baby, don't worry. If I have to fight the whole board and their clans for you and take out our hidden card, I would. We told you it's foolproof." Jeonghan winked and Wonwoo could only get war flashbacks of all the receipts they gained against some members of school administration, because as said, Jeonghan and the club might win a Pulitzer award for gossiping. 

"Now, go out there, break a leg and save the gays!"

Now that it has come to this, all Wonwoo could think about is how all of these are after-effects from one dumb move that Seungkwan instigated, in his theory of butterfly effects. 

He regrets it so much. 

  
"So, do you mind if I show you a little bit demonstration?" 

"Oh, you don't have to go that far, dear. I know that we are probably buying you so much time already! We can move to check other clubs for the meanwhile." 

Jisoo starts speaking up with an equally biting and elegant voice, "Nonsense, Madame! What trouble would it already give us if we already went through such lengths, yeah? So, it's our pleasure to have you grace us with your fancy presence. We welcome you to witness the most _fabulous_ wedding in the campus!" 

All eleven of the agrees that Jisoo should wash his mouth with soap sometimes, while Jeonghan just smiles in pride. 

A bizzare sound of music played, wafting the whole halls as most student body sends their booth curious stares. Wonwoo was manhandled by Seungkwan to turn around and face the small-made altar. 

Seokmin's voice starts booming through the speakers. They don't normally do it for normal services, they're not that exactly nuts but right now they must be going all-out. He's singing a soft rendition of 'Can't Help Falling in Love with You' 

Wonwoo would have find it pretty if he's not three steps away from Mingyu, his forehead and palms all sweaty. His legs starts to get jittery with all the nerves and embarrassment he has right now. _Phew_. 

_Does it always feel like this_? 

When Wonwoo reached the spot beside Mingyu, the music fades. Probably because all were white noise against Mingyu's small smile, _as how things always are_ , or probably because Jihoon turned the volume down as Seungcheol was about to speak. 

"Welcome, family and friends. We're gathered here today to witness the union of Kim Mingyu and Jeon Wonwoo." Seungcheol motions them to sit down. "Marriage is a sacred ceremony that binds two into one with the graces of the universe and gay gods." Seungcheol cleared his throat. Is he always this compelling, Wonwoo thinks, no wonder they managed to con so many couples already. 

It still feels like a dream, with Mingyu's shoulders bumping with him once a while. He momentarily looks at him before glaring at Seungcheol at front. 

_"Firstly, hold hands."_

Wonwoo's nature kicks in, he glares at Seungcheol then at Mingyu. "I dont want to." He meekly says so the crowd around them starts chanting 'hold hands, hold hands' for good five seconds before he gives in. 

"Tch, you're always like this hyung." Mingyu said and Wonwoo just stuck his tongue out in return.

Most of their friends are quite puzzled by the weird exchange. Since when they're this close? They sure don't know... But Mingyu and Wonwoo are two worlds apart, the mostly don't breathe to each other's side without any formal business.

Surprisingly though, consdiering that they belong almost in the same group circle. 

  
_"Do you, Kim Mingyu, take Jeon Wonwoo, to be your wedded hudband, to cherish in love and in friendship, in strength and in weakness, in success and in disappointment, to love him faithfully, today, tomorrow, and for as long as the two of you shall live?"_

**"I do"**

_"Do you, Jeon Wonwoo, take Kim Mingyu, to be your wedded hudband, to cherish in love and in friendship, in strength and in weakness, in success and in disappointment, to love him faithfully, today, tomorrow, and for as long as the two of you shall live?"_

**"I do"**

  
"To further pronounce their union, we shall now exchange rings." This is the part where couples would also repeat after a staple oath that Seungcheol prepares, so it surprised Seungcheol when Mingyu speaks before the mic was pressed near him. 

"Can we make the vows personal?" 

Seungcheol was hesitant and dubious at first, before nodding to Mingyu. 

"Yeah of course. You can do that..." He holds the mic some inches away from Mingyu's mouth.

"Uhm. First of all, I'd like to say that out of all other 7 billion chances, I'm glad that it's you in front me today." Mingyu starts with a chuckle.

The whole student body goes wild. He's really good at this, charming the crowd go crazy. 

"Though this whole ceremony might be a joke, a child's play to satiate teenage hormonal drive and ideals, know that I mean everything I say. 

"I like everything about you... You're Jeon Wonwoo, an endearing human before you are the council's president. And a cat lover before you are an endearing human. A genuine friend, son, brother and boyfriend.

"I hope everyone sees you in the same light as I do, because I know by then, that everyone would had been swooned at your feet in no time as I do... I'll always, perpetually, utterly love you." Mingyu slips the copper-made ring to Wonwoo's ring finger. 

The whole flock of student around them are in state of bemused, as ardent as they are all the while. 

Who would expect? 

Their whole friends are having it no better, because Jeonghan starts passing out on the floor and Lee Seokmin almost went to the front if not for Minghao's hand holding his other best friend by the nape. 

  
_Is this for real? Or an ongoing shared fever dream?_

"Uhm. Hi?" Wonwoo starts and the whole crowd cooes at him. 

He doesn't _why_ but they just made this smitten noise, obviously directed at him. 

"First of all, Kim Mingyu, I love you too..." He starts to get flustered with the cheesy prompting, but there's no turning back now. He swore to all the open and fuming pores of Mr. Kim, Mingyu's grandfather, the only present descent of the poor boy in his front, that it's do or die at this point. 

He already said **I do** , so...

"...We probably have earth's two opposing poles worth of difference with how we express our love, and mine being the more unconventional and vague one-sometimes even not showing anything at allㅡBut I swear through all the specks of dust and matter worth of the same world, that I love you just as much. 

And sorry for forgetting to greet you back earlier, 

but happy Valentine's day, and happy first anniversary too, love." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, i tried to rush (im sorry) this through the valentines hype so... {unbeta-ed as always, please bear with me >\\\\\< }
> 
> im not really confident with the plot twist at the end, so i suppose some wont like it :(( however, it's already in my mind since god knows how long that I decided to push through with it
> 
> n e weis have a great day... thank you for reading ♡♡
> 
> 'till the next time ♡♡♡


	3. ...swear to all the stars and dusts!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the hiding, Wonwoo and Mingyu unravel the first time they met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pretty please ignore the errors my fried mind made this at wee hours in the morning and before my exams!!! because i procrastinate that much. but i needed to get this off my mind, so enjoy loves <3

"Let's stop now, I don't think they're still following." Wonwoo squeezed through his incessant pants. 

Because right after he said those words, the whole school administration sure raised a fit. 

But more so his friends. 

It's an immediate reflex, he immediately ran down the halls the moment Seungcheol looks like he would drag Mingyu by his collar because the younger needs to, by the latter's words, 'catch these hands', and Seungkwan is halfway through pulling Wonwoo's hair. They sure hoped they sprinted breezily out the limelight. 

"You okay back there?" Mingyu asked as the whole thing finally dawned upon them. 

Out of instict, he quicky used his left hand to support Wonwoo's back when the other's panting gradually got more labored. Wonwoo just answered a curt nod. 

"I didn't know that your friends were that protective. I know that they're going to react, I just don't expect a dislocated nose... maybe." 

Wonwoo squeezed a smiled through his rapid breathing (because curse Mingyu and his impossibly longer legs and better stamina, God clearly had favorites he hates it in here). Surely his friends likes to make a scene out of everything. He was kinda overwhelmed too.

" _We came out_." Words ghosted beyond his lips, disbelief still lingers around every syllables spoken. 

Mingyu looked over him, motioning to sit with him on one of the dusty piled bricks that still looks decent enough to support two almost-adult men. "Hey, do you regret it? I'm sorry if I can't do anything about it... We can always find a way around about it." 

_As much as saying to their friends that "It was all just a one big prank to everyone, we're very sorry." then witnessing his friends' bamboozled reactions sounds all too tempting to Wonwoo's ears, he thinks that would be very, very brutal of them._

The option still stands though, an evil sings in his left ear.

"No, no. It's fine. No need to be sorry, I'm the one who dropped the bomb anyway." Wonwoo quickly shoots his reply as his body found its place beside Mingyu's already-seated one. If anything, he's beyond thankful. Like a stuck thorn was finally taken out of his spine. "Just that, we really had to do it in the most conventional way possible." He added sarcastically. 

"It's in spur of moments anyway, you know it Won." Mingyu whined on his back, enveloping Wonwoo with his slightly longer limbs. 

What a clingy, grown baby. 

Like the final missing puzzle piece brought to the right spot, Wonwoo decides that whenever or wherever, this is his most favorite place to be; between Mingyu's arms. 

_It's nice to find peace amidst the chaos with yo_ u, at least, both of their heart sings. 

  
It's not like, their relationship is as easy as walking through flowery-red carpet, standing there for 2 minutes and poof, they got a fresh-baked boyfriend! Really, it's hard to maintain what they got right now and even so getting there. All of it is one big messy game of push and pull, two at the either ends not knowing how to give in first, and when they're finally settled, reality would toy them once again. 

  
Thinking about it, Wonwoo doesn't know exactly how they ended up like this, in a whirlwind of worries and hazy thoughts. But he clearly remembers how he associates Mingyu with every sweet memory he has. 

.✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*.

It was very serene day, in Wonwoo's humble opinion. As serene as how his regular saturdays would be if Jun's not blowing up his dms and telegram with memes and cat videos, or without Soonyoung asking him to go out, have some sun and spend his two days-worth of allowance treating both of them some fancy icecream tubs, and neither Jihoon bribing him to be a guinea pig for one of his lab assignments. 

Turns out that his other friends have life now, unlike Wonwoo who's stuck running errands on a sultry weather in the nearest store in their area. 

It's not that he doesn't like appeasing his mom's commands, really, he loves his mom like nothing else in this universe. 

It's just that supermarkets, in his opinions, are quite boring, prone to mishaps and disasters, and a home to ridiculous encounters. Hopefully, none wouldn't happen now.

Wonwoo's eyes drifted to the other side of the store. He was about to pick up toiletries when something cathes his eye. 

There, a very hot man stands, looking as if he's the most favored creation by God. Is it possible to be that good looking? Wonwoo thinks it'll be illegal in some countries. 

  
Wonwoo's chest starts feeling funny when the said Must Be The Hottest Guy in My Neighborhood And The Whole Wide World Ever starts striding to his direction. 

And what would Wonwoo do when his very gay ass sees a very hot person? His brain short circuits as he tries to yeet away. 

He clumsily shoved back the deodorant back to the shelves before trying to brisk walk into other aisle. 

The Must Be The Hottest Guy in My Neighborhood And The Whole Wide World Ever, to his greatest bewilderment, must be persistent approaching him because there he is, gently tapping his shoulder.

Has he caught him staring and decided to punch his guts? Wonwoo knows that he's thirsty, and his little sight-seeing must have reflected it, but he's not ready to endure a dark patch on any of his skin surface yet. 

He stands slightly taller than Wonwoo. Hair pitch black, styled up neatly that shows his forehead, clad in a tight, black shirt (not to be a hoe, but a really total hoe Wonwoo thinks that it hugs his toned arms nicely) and denim grey-washed pants. 

Not to mention his face. 

_Gods_. 

If Aphrodite's a canon goddess, she might as well ditch Adonis for this human instead. 

He looks straight out of action film... Wonwoo feels slightly funny, and very highly intimidated. With an ounce of fear, Wonwoo awkwardly clears his throat, waiting for the other man to speak up. 

"Uhm, do you know where they keep froot loops here?" 

A fucking what? 

_It was very serene day, in Wonwoo's humble opinion_ my ass.

  
The universe must be toying with him at some point, because he keeps seeing him. 

After that, in the supermarket, in their neighborhood, petshop, clothing store, restaurant, line to the public toilet, and so on. That it's an occurrence to see his face once a week and hold a conversation of ' _hi's', 'hello's', 'how you doin'?', 'good', 'you?', 'me too' and 'thank you'_. In that. Particular pattern. Without knowing. His actual name. 

  
_The universe wants to torment my single ass by always teasing me with a hot piece of meat, and I'm a picky cat who won't just jump on any meal offered by natural instict,_ Wonwoo thought. 

Some more weeks later, he discovered that it's Kim Mingyu, basketball player, consistent on honor list, part time model, can cook anythingㅡjack of all trades. He's Wonwoo, and he liked to believe he's someone who just disappears in the crowd; notoriously known for someone ' _smart who's coincidentally in the circle of all the popular students with uninteresting personality'._

There's no way he can get closer to Mingyu than how they actually are right now. 

He thinks of it as happy crush, and all their little to none exchanges were just Mingyu being nice to a neighbor who showed him the shelf to some cereals at one time. 

It's all just wistful, and the sun sets before he even knows what daylights felt like. 

  
Wonwoo's striding throught the halls. It's 3 PM at the moment but he excused himself from class to have naturely business. His arse still aches from the unwelcomed disposal, but he hoped to make it elegantly to his locker to spray some strawberry-scented sanitizer in his still dainty hands. 

  
In no time, he's already punching his code to the cold, metal-bound cell that contains most his things. He sighs as his finger fumbled a bit from the numbness, he gets cold that easily. 

" ** _Because you're a failure, just like your fathe_** r." A stern voice shattered the quietness once covering the halls. Wonwoo flinched. He'd heard that voice before... 

"Culinary?" Came a mocked laughter. "What do you think you'll achieve with that? A fucking five star Michelin restaurant. Mingyu, I thought you're smarter than that. You know you won't reach far with that work, be practical." He added once again. 

_Ah_...?

Ah. 

It all clicked. It's their president and founder's bloodline (their school dates back to centuries anyway). The final boss as the school administration liked to call, the one that Seungkwan booked as old hag in his dictionary. Honestly, he had reservation with that but upon their indirect meeting now, he erases all that reservation. 

He's one of the worst boomers. 

Wonwoo cowers in fear and out of impulse, he hides behind the locker's corner when he heard the sounds of footsteps getting louder. Fuck it. What a brilliant action. 

Really, he just don't like to be questioned getting caught loitering the halls. He doesn't even know, but he'd rather die than be somehow involved in their rather unfortunate interaction. Almighty school council president caught loitering around the halls and eavesdropping on a conversation, what a nice headline. 

"So what are you saying now? That you want to live with your mother too? My, my. Boy, you're too young to know anything, so I'll share you a mind of mine. 

_Mingyu_ , get rid of whatever fantasy you have right now. Going over your mom is useless, she's nothing but widow now. Study business instead and take over the school or our company if you may, because going otherwise would get you nowhere. I tell you." He said, icy as their room's air conditioner that Wonwoo oh so dearly miss at the moment. 

Because right now, he feels hot. 

His blood boiling one celsius per words spoken by Mingyu's grandfather temperature. 

It felt crazy surreal and quite frankly, irritating and overwhelming. He's feeling to punch the guts out of someone now. 

And the more the footsteps gets more vivid, the more his heart feels like it's about to jump out his ribcage... _I swear to all gods out there, pretty please... Please_

Like the destiny wants to kind of screw him, he'd seen the back of the subtly lined slacks right along his nose. A smell of musky perfume, screaming money and ancient, really, just occupied the thin air. He moves his eyes upward, only to find Mingyu's gaze fixated on him with a slightly quirked brow. His face twisted in mild discomfort. 

Wonwoo, in that moment, knew he was royally fucked. 

Mingyu, as cool as he is, looked back to his grand father. 

"So much for excusing me to my class. We have quizz in book keeping if you really care for education as much as you'd like to preach." He rolled his eyes. "I've always been respectful of you, but disrespecting my mom is the last straw. I-I have no words, but screw you! Really." 

He made a dramatic way to walk out, the school president trailing after him while muttering profanities. 

That enconter was surely kept in Wonwoo's archives. 

Later that day, he found a note inserted in his locket that says _'I walked out so he won't catch you loitering around. You owe me one.'_

And he owes him one, and again, and again, and again after that. Mingyu's quite persistent in bugging him and getting all kinds of free meal from him in any way possible, never forgetting to add ' _sugar daddy buy me a car'_ line after he got the day's agenda(which is free food) if you like to know, so. Mingyu sticked further than what he expected of how he's going to gain his payback from "saving" Wonwoo. 

  
but it's long enough for them to click and say "I like you's" in between and unders, learn to trust and keep their relationship out of the school's limelight so the boards and directors won't know.

It's one or the mysteries in life. 

And in one of those moments, Wonwoo realized that truely, all beatiful and compassionate souls were made not of sunshines and rainbows, but from withstanding unforgiving storms and thunders. 

"Hyung, you know the butterfly effect, right?" 

Wonwoo nodded, sure he'd heard enough of it but never really digged it. 

"I was just thinking, since the moment I saw you at the supermarket, I've made the best incidental decision of my life. The butterfly effect serves as a metaphor for life in a chaotic world, and that's you for me, hyung, and out of all possible 7 billion other chances, I lucked out the lottery for it to be you." 

_Ah, butterfly effect_. He'll keep it in mind from now on.

  
.✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*.

After half an hour of hiding, Mingyu figured that Wonwoo's fingers are quite cold enough to feel numb by February's still chilly weather. His own fingers failing to keep it warm still on its own as he's also getting cold already. 

He convinces him to change their hideout to the library instead. They'll get caught there at ten minutes tops but he can't risk his, in his own word's, 'baby to have hypothermia :(' so he urged them inside.

As they walked over there, he speaks.

"They said you should count your blessings but the universe might have caught me slipping." Mingyu said as the silence settled between them. Wonwoo looked at him inquisitively before asking "Why?" 

"Because I've counted and my blessings are 365 days already." He smiles into him. 

"smooth... but it's leap year last year" 

( Seconds after, Wonwoo's phone vibrated consecutively. ' _lol idk where mingyu n u had honeymoon after... pls not in your goddamn backseat i sit there sometimes!!!_

_wonwoo this is not a real wedding pls keep ur hormones in check!!!_

_all the guys calmed down tho_

_except kwan and soons_

_but we're champion on best booth category overall thought u'd like to know! thropyz in ms. lim's desk atm_ ' , it says as what Jihoon had texted him. He can't help but smile from ear to ear as he subconsciously looked over to the man playing with the hem of his sleeves on his left.

All's worth for. )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to commemorate the bright after rain, or when i get too excited! 
> 
> again, please ignore the errors i b e g oof yo u  
> thank you for reading and for the kind comments  
>    
> please send me your thoughts below♡
> 
> anyhow, i hope i made someone smile somehow, have a great day!


End file.
